interstate76fandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Fuel
June 11, 1975 Taurus is heading towards an old storage tanks site. It was abandoned before the creepers took it to use it for themselves. Taurus has brought an ally to destroy the site. Taurus: "Radiator Mother, this is Stampede. You copy?" Radiator Mother: "I'm here, Stampede. Go ahead." Taurus: "So, here's the scoop. We know creepers around here been jackin' tankers and using the fuel. And, not to mention, selling it underground for a little extra profit." Radiator Mother: "They makin' a buttload of cash, I hear. Paying for their cars and weapons." Taurus: "Right. Skeeter overheard some of these dudes on the radio. Turns out they usin' some old storage tanks in this area as one of their major depots. We need to find it, and destroy it." Radiator Mother: "Why don't we just blow the bastards to kingdom come. And keep the juice for ourselves." Taurus: "Like to, but no can do. Not enough of us here to protect it. And we're too far from home. We need tankers to haul it back to Texas. At least this way nobody gets it. Now, let's find these tanks and wipe 'em out. If you run into any creepers, wacks them too. Dig?" Radiator Mother: "I dig, Stampede. Real deep." Taurus: "Whatever. Let's move. Stampede out." Radiator Mother comes on the CB. Radiator Mother: "Stampede, the tanks are probably nestled somewhere far from the main peripher. If I'm not mistaken, there's a dirt road a little ways ahead. Not sure where it goes, but it may lead us in the right direction." Taurus: "Copy that, Mother. Let's do it." Taurus reaches the start of the dirt road. Taurus: "Here's the dirt road. Mother, seems like a pretty wide area. Maybe we should split up. Whoever finds the depot can radio ahead." '' Radiator Mother: ''"Whatever you want to do, Stampede." Taurus passes some intersections. Soon, he finds the site. Taurus: "Shit, guess I'm headin' the right way... Mother, got two creepers. Fuel tanks are probably nearby. Head East. Quick." Radiator Mother: "Ah, Christ! Startin' the party without me, are ya? On my way." The two creepers go by the names of Bad Habit and Bulldog. Bulldog is iced first. Bad Habit: "This is Bad Habit. Bulldog's down. Over." Debacle:'' "Bad Habit, it's real simple. Kill any cowboys. Debacle out."'' Bad Habit bites the dust as Taurus reaches the site. Taurus: "Mother, this is Stampede. Depot's in the clearing, a couple o' miles Southeast from where the dirt road meets the highway. Get your ass over here. More creepers." Radiator Mother: "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Stampede. I'm going as fast as I can." Blue Max: "This is Blue Max. I'm on him." Debacle: "And watch the crossfire around the tanks." Blue Max dies. Blue Max: "Aaaarghhhh!" Debacle: "Crazy Cooter, this is Debacle. Number 3 dump's under attack. Everyone's dead! Contingency: teardrop two." Radiator Mother: "Stampede, don't let the bastard get away. He'll be back with more hooligans to really liven up the party." Taurus: "No shit. I'm on him." Debacle blows up and screams. Debacle: "N-n-n-nooo!" Finally, Radiator Mother arrives on the scene. Radiator Mother: "Stampede, Mother's home..." Taurus: "Finally. Nice of you to help out." One more tank to go. Taurus: "Mother, almost done. Only one of these babies left." Radiator Mother: "Roger, Stampede. Way to kick ass." The last tank is leveled. Taurus: "Mother, next time, move your ass quicker." Radiator Mother: "Oh, and I suppose you call those directions, do ya? Go East. That was a load o' crap. Christ, you should've told me to look for the tree with eighty seven branches. That would've been easier to find." Taurus: "You want a piece of me, Mother?" Radiator Mother: "No, but thanks for asking." Taurus: "Man, just should the hell up. We need to move out of the area before the other maggots show up." Radiator Mother: "Affirmative, Stampede. Just give 'em some directions. That'll keep 'em busy for days." Taurus: "One word, Mother: matricide." Other quotes *Shooting at Radiator Mother. Radiator Mother: "For the love of Christ, man. What'n hell's sake are ya doin'? Radiator Mother: "Keep it up, lad, and you'll be shakin' hands with Saint Peter in no time at all." *Taurus kicking ass. Taurus: "Kickin'. Serious. Ass!" *Radiator Mother blowing up. Radiator Mother: "Aaaaahh Christ Ahh!" Taurus: "Radiator Mother, come back! Mother...!? Son of a bitch..." Category:Interstate '76: Nitro Riders - Scenarios